The Passionate Stranger and Other Pitiful Drabbles
by Hyper Waddle Dee
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles made on a drabble generator. Rated M for Manly Marisa. Marisa X everyone, especially Yuka. Probably complete, but may update if feeling silly.
1. The Passionate Stranger

**The Passionate Stranger**

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Yuuka strode along the path, making for Fiery Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, she carried the Ancient Broom, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Lips.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave her warning and she drew her sudden sunflower just in time to face the plaid woman who flew at her with such grace that she was almost dazzled.

The woman struck unamusedly, and Yuuka barely raised her sunflower to meet the attack. They fought long and forcefully until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Yuuka found herself forced to one knee, the woman's sunflower pressed to her eldritch arm. "I am Marisa of Fiery Castle," she said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Ancient Broom. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you at night."

But Yuuka had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up her sunflower with a twist, overpowered Marisa and pinned her to the ground. "What say you now?" Yuuka said, looking down upon her.

Marisa's eye shimmered like magic, only sweeter and with less sparkles. "I have underestimated you, Yuuka. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Yuuka's desire was enflamed. Her arm throbbed and all her thoughts were to grab Marisa like a firefly. Yuuka caressed Marisa's bumpy eye and she responded. They came together hastily, and their joining was as lunatic as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet master spark!" Yuuka groaned and grabbed Marisa as lustfully as she could.

"Ouch!" she yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Yuuka said. "That's where I put the Ancient Broom for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed haughtily on the grass, forgetful of all but their livid love. "We will stay together forever," Marisa said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Lips never got the Ancient Broom and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.


	2. The Battle for the Peanut Butter Cracker

**The Battle For The Peanut Butter Cracker**

And your little dog, too, Alice sniped her peanut butter cracker. She had been busy with the peanut butter cracker for hours and now wanted nothing more than a shiny cuddle or a maniacal massage from her lover Marisa.

She said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden her undying Marisa appeared at the door, grinning voraciously.

"Put down the peanut butter cracker," Marisa said intolerantly. "Unless you want me to snipe that peanut butter cracker on your fingertip."

Alice put down the peanut butter cracker. She was lunatic. She had never seen Marisa so golden before and it made her painterly.

Marisa picked up the peanut butter cracker, then withdrew a doll from her nose. "Don't be so lunatic," Marisa said with a golden grimace. "A frog bit my collarbone this morning, and everything became obtuse. Now with this peanut butter cracker and this doll I can intolerantly rule the world!"

Alice clutched her prickly collarbone carefully. This was her lover, her undying Marisa, now staring at her with a golden nose.

"Fight it!" Alice shouted. "The frog just wants the peanut butter cracker for his own undying devices! He doesn't love you, not the shiny way I do!"

Alice could see Marisa trembling carefully. Alice reached out her fingertip and touched Marisa's nose intolerantly. She was undying, so undying, but she knew only her prickly love for Marisa would break the frog's spell.

Sure enough, Marisa dropped the peanut butter cracker with a thunk. "Oh, Alice," she squealed. "I'm so shiny, can you ever forgive me?"

But Alice had already moved and your little dog, too. The sugar-free cake was a lie, she pressed her fingertip into Marisa's nose. And as they fell together in an obtuse fit of love, the peanut butter cracker lay on the floor, painterly and forgotten.


	3. Violet Love

**Violet Love**

Patchouli finished packing. Ever since Marisa, her own true love, had been lost at sea, Patchouli had been dashing.

There was nothing left for her anymore, nothing loomed her, all was sickly. So today, Valentine's Day, she was going in the library to become a knightly hat.

Just then, there was a poisonous knock at the door. Patchouli opened it and stood there rustily for a moment, before falling to the floor in a swoon and bruising her palm of your hand.

When Patchouli came to, Marisa was holding her hair and looking unclean. "My love," Marisa said zippily, "I'm sorry for the lunatic shock. I've been shipwrecked on an unedited island for the last ten years, living life is but an empty book, waiting to be filled. I was only rescued last week." She paused. "I lost my eye in the wreck. Can you still love me?"

Patchouli could hardly believe her Marisa had returned. "I will always love you, eye or no eye. Besides, you can cover it up with a broom."

They embraced haughtily and vowed to never be parted again.

And all was fuzzy.


	4. The Miracle of the Firefly

**The Miracle Of The Firefly**

Yuuka hated Christmas. She didn't just dislike Christmas, she hated it like a lumpy space princess. She loathed it.

Every December, Yuuka would feel herself getting all fiery inside. She refused to put up a Christmas sunflower, she snapped at anyone lunatic enough to sing a carol in her vicinity, and she never, ever bought anybody any presents.

On December 13, Yuuka had to go to the mall to buy an eldritch broom. When she got there, there were so many shoppers pushing haughtily around and so much Christmas music blaring hastily, she thought her arm would explode.

Finally, she was done. Just outside the door was an ancient woman collecting for charity. Yuuka never gave to charity, so she started to walk past without a word.

Suddenly, the ancient woman dropped his bells and ran at night. There was a plaid firefly right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the ancient woman slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!

Yuuka rushed out and suddenly pushed them both out of the way. There was a bumpy bang and then everything went dark.

When Yuuka woke up, she was in a passionate room. There was a Christmas sunflower in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Yuuka's lips hurt. A lot.

The ancient woman came into the room. "I'm so livid!" she said. "You're awake. My name is Marisa. You saved me from the truck. But you busted your lip."

Yuuka hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas sunflower up and her lip was broken, she felt quite sudden, especially when she looked at Marisa.

"Your lip must hurt unabashedly," Marisa said. "I think this will help." And she grabbed Yuuka several times.

Now Yuuka felt very lustfully indeed. She didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, she loved it. And she loved Marisa. "I love you," she said, and kissed Marisa forcefully.

"I love you too," said Marisa. Just then, the firefly ran into the room and nuzzled Yuuka's eye. "I brought him home with us," Marisa said.

"We'll call him Miracle," Yuuka said. "Our Christmas Miracle."

It was the best Christmas ever.


	5. The Adventure of the Chupacabra

**The Adventure Of The Chupacabra**

Marisa and Remilia were out for a voluptuous Valentine's walk in the loveliest way imaginable. As they went, Remilia rested her hand on Marisa's tongue. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so artisan, Marisa was filled with scarlet dread.

"Do you suppose it's wet here?" she asked transparently.

"You musty silly," Remilia said, tickling Marisa with her umbrella. "It's completely fuzzy."

Just then, an obtuse chupacabra leapt out from behind a broom and fluttered Remilia in the armpit. "Aaargh!" Remilia screamed.

Things looked stunning. But Marisa, although she was scalloped, knew she had to save her love. She grabbed a frog and, like a bowl of cherries, in that the more you chew, the more likely you are to bite into a pit (as if that stopped anyone from gobbling up those delicious cherries), beat the chupacabra nakedly until it ran off. "That will teach you to flutter innocent people."

Then she clasped Remilia close. Remilia was bleeding hostilely. "My darling," Marisa said, and pressed her lips to Remilia's eye.

"I love you," Remilia said sweetly, and expired in Marisa's arms.

Marisa never loved again.


End file.
